attack on human
by mizzsnow
Summary: erenpaw mikasa paw an arminpaws camp maria clan get taken down by a twoleg... an kittypet firepaw an greypaw joins them to kill all the twolegs. but firespaw has a terrible secert...
1. Chapter 1

okay i only read the first seris so DONT JUDGE ME IM ONLY USING THE FIRST CAT CARHATCER! I worte this in classe i will fix when i go home

ATTACK ON HUMAN chapt 1

ok soe there was mariaclan the first clan. eren paw the apperence was out plaing with his adoptid sis miksas paw and armin paw. they lived happiliy in maria caln. (YES RTHEY ALL ARE CATS) erne paw was plaing catch the mouse with mikasa paw. and armin paw. an sundennly micasa paw looked up cuz she heard sometthing. ya herd? she sayed. the boy cats looked up they didnt here anything. it was the gate from mairia clan. opend. an thru it came leader ewrin star an deputy levi star. they had alot of ingured an dead cats behind them. an with them came… THE KITTEY PET FIREPAW!

the hole camp gasp in surpise. soe one of the cat running streip tacled ewrin star but levi star bit him aawy. WHAT THE FUCK SCREEMED RUNNING STRIP!. why wuold you bring the kittey pet to the clan. an erin star tells him he has a raison and hes impotent. the hole camp was angry but they didnt say anything. cuz they respeted ewirn star. hers in the scots leigon thats why. so fier paw an ewrin n lei star walked away with him

"whos that red" says eren paw. "ewwww smells like a kittety pet" an armin twisrts hes nose in digust. "SHUT UP AN STOP BEING RUDE!" micasa paw says. "micasa pwa what the FUCK how dare u sopprt that gross slimeyball" says runneing strip, he was back an bleeding hevailiy from levi stars attak. "no i dont trust him but

he can be impotent thats what ewrin star says " says mikasa paw "FUKING LOSING " said running stripin hes mind "im gonna make sure that betch nver becomes a warrior" an on that day the 2 cats were enimes

mikasa an the 2 boy cats started to go home when sundennly

jene leaf apper an growled at erene "look who decided to show his face today" eren wanted to tell that betch off but it wasnt him time cuz he was a apprence. so mikasa paw did. "YOU FUCKING BETCH JEAN FUCK OFF CUZ NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BRO" na jean ran away cuz he was scare of mikasa. "fuck thatcrazy scaery betch" thought jean to hisself

enrn an miska paw went home to their mom an dad. thy told them about the kitty pet. "ya thatss horridle" mom says "inviteing a kittey pet from out the wall what if theyre spy?" thas everyones though. they didnt like it. then misaka paw says "eren paw wants to join the scots" "WHAT THE FUCK SIS!" erren paw yellowed" mom looked at him an says "dont join the scots they got a kiity pete ere an you want to join them? are u crazy?" an eren climbed up the stairs to hes breadroom cuz no one gets him. an he started crying

jen leaf was hanging out wtih hes best friend marco trunk while on patrol in maria clan. marco trunk says "theres humans out there" and jean says "yeah" an they had a conversion. an then all of a sudden… there wer some big STOMPS…. jean was like "o shit thatsa big humen…" then there was another STOMP….. everyone was confused an gray paw was out an asked them whats goin on….. and then… a big titan face came outta nowhere… it has no skin….. an IT WAS THE BIG HUMAN!

"holy SHIT"! all gasps jeanleaf graypaw an marcostump…. An they ran away while the big ttan kicked the camp door down an all the two legs started running in

to be conine i gotta do homework!


	2. p2

finished all of my homework now

ATTACK ON HUMAN P2

mom went upstaris an woke up eren paw

"come on! thers humans in camp"

erenpaw looked at her in surpsie "what?! its the kittypets fault!" he scream

then hes dad came in "erenpaw son if im goning to die please take the key to the basebemt" theres imporent studds in it. an in his mouth was the key he walked to hes som an put it around hes neck

erenpaw rised hes tail "thanks dad"then arminpaw an micasa paw ran in. "we gotta go tere are twolegs all over the place" everyones dying

an on that moment ernepaw ran out with his fiends

when he went out he saw all the cats killing the humens with the was the kind of gear usedto kill twolegs. it had stirngs that let u attact the wall an jump off them with soreds to kill twoleg (OK JUST WATCH THE SHOW IT EVRY HARD TO EXPLAIN!) yeah cats weer killing two legs all the way but it wasnt enfouh.

yeh erenpaw yelled at his mom "hurray up u gonna die!" but it was too late a huge htwoleg steppe the house. an ate his mom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screemed erenpaw he was gonna kill that twoleg no mattar what! he was soe anegry but micaskapaw took car he grapped hes neck with her mouth an ran away to the next clan that was wlla roes clan. arimin paw ran with her

erenpaw says "LET ME DOWN STOPID ASS SIS!" but she didnt cuz they gotta get to the next clan. theer got to a shipthat leads them towrads the next clan (rose clan) there wasnt enofugh space but they got on aneyways. on it they saw jeneleaf agen

"i wish u did with the twoleg" hissed jeneleaf an marcostump tols him calm down no wants to die"

"HOW CAN U BE SUHC A HEARLESS BETCH HIS MOM DIEAD!" screemed arminpaw

jene growled in furstration

"sut upnoevic" he hissed

an gaypaw shows up an says "stop fiting or else there gonna kick us off the shit" an everyone shut up

sielintly to hisself ernepaw wisperde….. "im gonna kill all the twolegs, ALL OF THEM ALL OF THEM!" im gonna goin the army

reast in peace mom may starcaln be with you...

end of part 2

btw here what the cats look like cuz they are huments into cats

enerpaw: brown tabby with teel grean eyes

mikasapaw: black cat with black eyes

armin paw: yellow can an blue eyes

all the orignal cats look the same


	3. p3

attack on human 3

1 more chapter before i go to bed

AN PLS REVIEW I MEAN IT!

TRAINING

so erenpaw goined the training to be a scot

an he gradruat on the ttop of his clas with his sis mikasapaw an armin paw

an they were renamed like ever cat

erenpaw was named…. erenstorm

mikasapaw was namd….. mikasariver

an armin paw was namd… arminheart

firespaw an greypaw was alos named…. firesheart an graystirp

"why did u join?" erenstorm asked firespaw

"cuz ewrinstar says so cuz im special" says firespaw

he got a secert tougt erenstorm

anyway they gotta look out for rose camp now (they got the manevor 3d gear thats what its called)

on the wall erenstorm was looking at the twolegs and about hoe to kill them all…. AN THEN JENELEAF APEARS !

"hey betch what our u doin" he hissed "u know you gonna di why did you even join"

"cuz my mom died for them an i want revenge" erenstorm says

stopid betch tought jenestrom and he walked away with hes tail high

an firehart came up to him…. he says to erenstorm "hey dont let him get to u hes a sonofabetch" an erenstorm simled at him

the kittey pat wanst so bad at all…. he was 1 of the best fiters an really smart…. erwinstay says he was special an maybe he was right

yea com on lets go we dont need that betch an they walked away

they went to camp…. an saw micaksariver talking with sashabranch….. "hey whats up' firesar says

micaksa was THE best fiter ever…. erenstorm was jealos

ntohing they says

i wunder what the twolegs are doin said sashabranch

btw sahasbranch is a tabby brown cat who loves to eat

soe… ewrinstar an levistar an debuty hangipool met up with all the clan leaders from the other clans under the moonstone

bluestar

raggedstar

crookedstar

an tallstar

spotted leaf gatchered all the cars here because he got a proecy

what does it say "says levi star

hmmmmmmm spottylead was looking deep into the moonstone… an it says… GASP!

what? all the cats says

spottyleaf colses her eyes and tells them what starclan says… "they say…. fierstar is… no its too early to learn that… erenstrom is dangours… u gota keep a watch on him…"

bluestar says "erenstorm was 1 of the top fiters whats wrong with him"

nothing says spottyleaf… well starclan didnt really say

we gotta kep a watch on him says ewrinstar and they all areed. starclaln has spoken.

at night the new warriors went to sleep in their new dens. Micasariver sits close to eren, an firesheart too

tomorrow is going to be a bad day


	4. p4

ATTACK ON HUMN CHAPTER 4

spottyleaf was really worried today…. about freshart, an his gang

the pohecy says they were all sepcial… in more ways then oen

not only that but there were 3 cats who ere spies for the twolegs… that worried spottyleaf a lot

tje next day firehear woke up early to ask erenstorm a question

"do u think im cute" he says

"why" erenstorm says

"no reaon" an fireheart walks away

kitteypets our wired tought erensorm to hisself

anyway he went wouk up the other cats to partal but jeanleaf was already there an woke up everyone

"wake up u uselss betches a twoleg can get in here at any tie" he screeched

shur up says arminheart "u've been noting but mean to us ever since we met u"

maybe if you dindnt lazy around i would be nice to you "says jeanleaf  
"

marcostump walked enxt to jeanleaf an told him to calm down

"jeanleaf i saved u some mouse dont u want to eat?"

jeanleaf says ok an walks out with marcostump

arminheart tells himself hes gonna thank marcostump for calming down that sonofabetch hes always angry

bertolfur makes patrol an takes erenstrom an mikasariver an runningnnose

"lol look at this stopid ass ho an his fake ass fur" says runningnose

fuck off loser siad mikasariver

"everyone shut the FUCK UP WERE ABOUT TO GO NEAR TWOLEGS" bertolfur says. hes one of the biggest cats an no one messes with thim

ok says everyone

an all of a sunnden ewrinstar comes outta nowhere

"oh! i was just leading patrol" bertolfur says

"ok lemme join" says ewrin star while hes staring at erenstorm

what does he want erenstorm tought to hisself

the entire time erwinstar was next to ernesotm an he was unconfortabe. he hopes he did nothing wrong. but actuality he was watching him just like what spottyleaf said

meanwhile arminheart was going to marcosump. with a fresh kill mouse. he cot it hisself. an marcosump was sitting by hiself

"wheres jeanleaf" arminheart says

"he left after breakfest" says marcostump

"i wanted to tell u thanks for being there when jeanleaf was yelling at us. hes very rude an mean but u always get him out" an he hives marcostump the mose

yea no problme, hes my best friend " says marcostump

"so why is he so mean" assay arminheart

"i dunno hes like that i guess but hes actually really nice if u know him well enoufh"

"hmmmmm" arminheart tought is might be a god idea to be friends with hem. they cant be enimes. im gonna talk with him arminheart says

"alright want me to come with u" marcostump says

"no" arminheart says

anyway that the end of part 4… more story tomorrow!an pls review!


	5. prt4

ATTACK ON HUMAN CHAPTA 5!

back to the patrol. an runningnose was pciking on mikasariver

"so lil betch i hear u our the the top fiter" runningnose says

"yes an if u dont shut the FUCK up i will swipe my class on ur lil runny face" mikasarive says

"dont u dar but ur dirty paws on my face noeivc" hissed runningnose

watch me "mikasariver said an pulled out her classes

"what the fuck did i say?!" bertolfur looked back at the to girl cats an hissed but it was to late. they were already fiting

ewrinstar u should stop them! the to boy cats say

an runningnose an mikasariver roll down ahill an the other cats chasen down while they were fiting an it was clear miskasriver was ringing an almost kiled runningnose

"u jrek! U almost kilt me!" running nose says

stop it u to or else i will ban u from the clan "erwinstar says

an sundely they hear a a sompt

"oh no ive heard that stomp before" miksasriver says

they all did

an the patrol looks up an they see… THE ARMON HUMAN!

an armenheart whent to look for jeanleaf. he saw him traing some noceivs. Arminheart says "jeanleaf can we talk" an he looks at arminheart an says what

an arminheart says "we should be fiends"

an jeanleaf says "why

arminheat: "cos if were enimes then battle would he hard"

jeanleaf: "i dont hang out with wealkings"

that mad arminheart amlost cry cos he tought he was weak an he wanted to be helpful

an then a neocive was running an almsot crashed into jeanleaf. but lukily arminheart pushed jeanleaf away in time. jeanleaf was impresvie but he wuldnt say it. "thanks" he says. "actuality me an macrostump were gonna go to the beach tomrow do u want to come"

arminheart was happy he said "yeah"

an sundenly a cat came outa nowehere an alamred the hole camp "we gotta go defend! the camp cos humans got in"

jasped jeanleaf an arminheart

nows my change to impress jeanleaf tought arminheart. an he ran out with hes gear

an now the battle begens

there was a bunch of twolegs in camp an cats started jumping arond to kill them. cos twolegs are weak on the back of their necks soe all the cats reached it to kill.

an aminheart an his squard of cats sarted killing as many humans as possible but it wwas to much for them. erenstorm saw aminheart sthugling an helped him out. firesheart saw erenstorm and wanted to help hem! so he goined the group

misakariver wnet by hersself cos she can kill twloges along. runningnose says what are u doing. "u should be back in the group u weakling" u lost the fite An mikasariver says "leave me along u fucking betch u fucking know i one the fite dont fucking lie" runningnose wasnted to kill her but now wasnt the time

an something tragic happened. while killing the ttwloegs a giant twoleg that looked like zayne from 1d came up behind erenstrom an ATE HEM! (yes i hate 1d thats why he looks like that dont judge)

"o fuck tought misaksariver! but she was aleady far away from hem"

"shit! i wish i was a butter fiter" screemed aminheart

"its all my fault" an firesheart strated crying

even jeanleaf felt kinda sad btu at the same time he tought "haha i fucking told that betch he would di"

ewrinstar tought: i geuss spotyleaf was wrong this time

but thas not the end of it…..


	6. charpter 4

CHAPRTA 5 OF ATTACK ON HUMAN!

an pls review thank u for reading

the fiting was breutal. already there were 100s of dead cats on the flor. miksasriver was killing twolegs in rage cos hes brother ggot ate by one an she couldnt go bag to get hes body. shes crying while killing them. tears going down her face an shes killing as many twolegs as she can with her manvear gear.

no….. erenestorm….. why…..

thats what amrinheart was thnking. he was stareing bak at zanye the one who ate erenstorm. an he saw in his diead eyes hoplessness an dispar. he wanted to kill hem an take revnge. but he was sacred. bcos the twoleg was cut but evil. an then ota nowhere agen fireshrat kilt the twoleg.

"what our u doing! U coulda gt kilt" firesheart screamed to arminheart

bhut then armin started sobbing. "enerstorm died cos of me! i was weak an paethic" an fireshart huged him an says "no u our strong… pls dont say that its not ur fault…"

an arminheart wiped hes tears with hes paws…. an says "he towleg is down…. We can cut its tummy an get it out"

so fireshart got hes swords out an cut the tummy…. but something happen!

an the titan got up…. an hes face warped…. an zany turns into someone else... vic from peirce the veil! (cos vic is sexy_

"whose that" says arminheart "an why is the twoleg getting up!"

"o shit o hit shit shit its stil living!" yelled fireshart

but… when it ggot up…. it went the ota way…. An started attacking anoter twoleg!"

huh? tought fireshart an arminheart….. y is it kiling its specis?

anyway it was good they have support os they left it along . the focsed on kiling more

twoleg

an then misaksriver came in an says "whats going on"

an fireshart says " that twoleg is killing other twoleg"

but didnt that twoleg ate erenstorm? tougt miksasriver. hmmmmmmmmm she tougt.

then runnynose came outta nowhere. an konced mikasariver out. "dam betch thats what u get for nor paying attenton!" she screeched

"what the fuck is wong with u runningnose" arminhart say

"fuck of betch" runningnose say

"u our just like jenleaf" ariminhart says

all ov a sunden ….. levistar came outa nowhere to!

levistar say "runningnose fuck off"

runningnose did cos he was sacred of levistar

levistar says "whats going on "

fireshart was teird of reapting this but he says "the twoleg is kiling other twoleg"

"we gota captrue" it we cant let a wepon get away levi star say. "an it culd help us"

but how they all say

maybe the twoleg… is actuality erenestrom! arminhart say

stop joking around an get series "mikasariver says"

no im am seirs pls listen to me "says arminheart"

wile they were talking the twolege were getting beat by the other twoleg. Ten it died . an when it died stem came outa it. an in beten in stem…. Was erenstorm!

"i told u betches" arminhear says"

then mikasariver runs to him an hugs him. firesheart to. fireshear says "im so happy ur alright" an mikaasariver pushed him away. "dont tuch him he weak! " she says. firesheart was hert.

levistar looked at ernestrom an miaksariver. "the twoleg broke the rose clan wall an we gotta take it back. hes our last chance. make him transform

erenstorm looked up an say "i dunno how i did it"

well u gotta firgute it out ppl are dying "levistar says

hmmmmmmmm…. erenstorm tought, maybe if i bit my finger….

no dont change now levistar says

right heres the plan theres a huge rock were the wall was broken so i need u to pick in up as a twoleg an put in the hole levistar says

everyone agres

ok lets go ! to be contened…


	7. Chapter 7

I fogot were i was so plz belife me when i say things hapnen

its ben a wile sence ever1 found out erenstrom is a titan. an no one trsuts him ecept fireshart.

"well well well says jeanleaf as he says to the 2 cats

look what we have here a ttian an a kettypet

the cat were slitting at a stump. foresheart was SICK of jeanleafs altide so he gets up to him

an

says

u fuking betch we all no u gay for maceos stump dont fuking lie

! jeanleaf says blishing

cos he was in shock

danm u FIRESHART…. u will reange

in hes hart it was true

that was creul erenstorm say

some1 had to say it say fireshart

gay cats… who knew?

tey turn to the misatrios voice an yes it was miaksariver

u wood know… u spent all ur time wit ernestorm .. are u gay to? for erenstom firesahrt say

im a girl u dum fukc!

hard to say wit the mussles

miaka river was angry. she was gonna bet the SLIT outta firestart is erernstorm didnt In

oh

ites annebrance

the yelo cat walked to them. levistrart is calling u she ssays

what does he want

cos ur a titna…. u cant be trsued… so hes gona put u in jail

WHAT I DIDNT DO ANYTHINg erensroem says!

go its better

i will go wih erenestrom mikakariver says

fine idc anniebrance says

see i told u fireshart saY as they leave. shes gay


End file.
